


Gun in My Hand

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wash takes one more step, Tucker will kill him.<br/>Tucker will do a lot of things for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by papanorth's amazing frank found here:  
> http://papanorth.tumblr.com/post/126868454176/whats-going-on-in-this-mess-of-a-pic-idk-you

“Wash, you can’t trust them.”

Wash doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch as Tucker raises his gun so it’s pointing at Wash’s chest. He’s using the posture Wash taught him, ready to shoot, ready for the blowback, and without the armor, Wash can see that he’s been practicing it on his own now. If he were to fire, the shot would hit its mark of Wash’s chest.

That is what impresses Wash. He would have assumed Tucker would aim for his leg, something non-lethal. Try to spare his friend. But Tucker is aiming for the kill shot, the near kill shot if Wash is as lucky as usual, and that shows intelligence because that means Tucker knows what Wash knows.

If Tucker doesn’t kill him outright, Wash is going to take Junior. Bullet in his leg or not.

“They haven’t given us much choice,” Wash says, trying to keep his voice even. He knows that words aren’t going to convince Tucker to give up his son, but he still feels he has to try. “You heard them. We deliver Junior and the war ends. This planet doesn’t blow up. And it doesn’t take us with it.”

It doesn’t work. If anything, Tucker’s posture stiffens. “Screw us! This is my fucking son, Wash! I’m not giving him up.”

“Who says you have to,” Wash falls into the lie easily. Maybe because he wants to convince himself it’s not a lie. “They’re not going to hurt him. We give him up and double cross them as soon as we get the explosives down.”

“You seriously believe they aren’t going to hurt him?” Tucker’s voice is a growl.

“He’s alien Jesus, I highly doubt-”

It’s the wrong answer. "You motherfucker! Do you know what they actually did to Jesus!”

And he’s right. He’s right and Wash hates himself for trying to convince Tucker otherwise. If they hand over Junior there’s no promise he will live through the experience long enough for them to rescue him back. There’s no promise they won’t break into the base to find a corpse. There’s no promise they won’t move Junior light years away.

Wash looks past Tucker towards the base where Junior is. At the moment, Tucker is his only opposition. If he breaks in, Junior will go with him. Because Junior is 15, and soft like his father in the ways that matter and he won’t care about his own life as long as he can save his father’s. Save them all.

Wash wants to say he loves the kid like a son. But you don’t consider giving up your son to his death for one second. So Wash doesn’t deserve that luxury.

“Please, Wash,” Tucker’s voice wavers and that’s what really hurts. The uncertainty. “Don’t make me do this.”

Wash looks at Tucker. Calculates his odds of winning. It’s a 50/50 chance of survival at this moment. Tucker or Wash. Wash or Tucker. If Tucker wins, they all will likely die. If Wash wins, they will all likely live minus one alien teenager who is worth so much more than the world thinks he is.

Junior or the world. Junior or his friends. Junior or the love of his life who is ready to shoot him in the chest to save his son.

Wash prays he loses one second before he lunges.  

 


End file.
